Omni-King
"Omni-king is the highest ranks of all Unverise or Parallel World that Omni-King rule through peace and harmony to show them who is the boss and thier leaders like an Emperor. It can be he or she as the Omni-King or Omni-Queen or Omni-Emperor that it make all species very afraid except those who are loyal to them from their humble wise cause" -Raziel wrote down in her quote. Omni-King ( オムニキング) is an Emperor of the Unverise that's all Unverise like an iron fist with thier divide power to control all living species to make them afraid that shiver down in fear. Omni-King can rule any planet from thier authorities like a government to do whatever they want like witness battle across different planet like toys they'd enjoy the most or controlling manifestation from thier fun. Except they didn't like the most of: Battle against different Unverise is now very illegal right, except one Omni-King who made a illegal by none other than Omni-King Zeno who breaking the rule for making a Tournemant of Power with illegal action. There is another Omni-King called Infinate King, the Surpume Highest Rank and Elderest and oldest of all relaem and only two of them are Infinate King are Da'at and Nazareth are the only one the true Infinate Kings. Infinate King is Omni-King but beyond Omni and Alpha and Omega that Infinate is the master rank and Surpume ranks of them all. The rule of the Omni-King was hence down by Da'at by one rule, all Omni-King must stay thier own unverise, own Unverise and no others and never make any Tournemant without permission from the Infinte of course of them name Zeno have decide to make a toruement with his own world and yet none of them didn't know that Son Goku/Da'at have agreed to use it in remote incarnation secret without anyone notice. The other Omni-King got thier world to look after in different Unverise that none of them refuse to use it except Zeno no less. The Omni-King and Infinte King are the powerful being of them all and it can destroy, rebuild, remove or even extiect from anything they choose and yet all Omni-King got their own Angels, own God of Destructions and one single Harmony God from each realm to control thier own Unverise without making sure that none won't involve except one of the Lucifer before the beginning step of The Chaos Wars and use the God of Destruction and the Angels are now Puppets and Followers. All of the Omni-Kings possesses extremely infinite amounts of unfathomable power that cannot be understood by most gods, even the Harmony Gods and they are shown to be the most powerful of the gods in the 13 multiverses. Their powers range from Nigh-Omnipotence to Omnipotence and can basically accomplish anything without any conditions or limitations. Many Omni-King are keep an eyes on many species from thier bird-eye ability and watching the God of Destructions silliness from thier own foolish knowing thier mentor and the Harmony are going to keep an eyes on them and keeping an eyes on the Angels was order by the Omni-Kings hoping any mistake will be replaced except the Angel by Da'at order and his wisdom words as well. List of Omni-Kings: Infinite Omni-King These are the most powerful variations of the Omni-King hierarchy. The Infinite Omni-Kings are the true rulers of the 13 multiverses in which they rule over even that of the Omni-Kings and are seen as the strongest warriors in existence. The Infinite Omni-Kings are gods that are worshiped by even other gods and are seen as the most destructive force in existence. There are only 4 left in existence, while Goku and Shido Itsuka who are the reincarnations of Da'at and Nazareth respectively have become Infinite Omni-Kings after achieving their true power. Michael and Zeus have also ascended to the rank of Infinite Omni-King. Their powers are Omnipotence and are seen as the true gods of the Omni-Universe. However there are some Infinite Omni-Kings that can maintain the position of Omni-Kings such as Grim Reaper, Elohim, Batala and Hope. * Da'at/Goku (Leader) * Nazareth/Shido Itsuka (Co-Leader) * Elohim * Prime/Vegeta * Tempus * Gaia/Bleuberi * Infinite/Vegito (Fusion Infinite Omni-King) * Grim Reaper * Primal * Alpha * Infinite Nazareth * Infinite Lucifer * Gilgamesh/Gohan * Batala * Hope * Nibiru * Asherah Omni-Kings These are the second most powerful and common variation of the Omni-King. The Omni-Kings are the supreme rulers of the 13 multiverses and are known as the second strongest warriors in existence. They're power are seen as infinitely magnificent to the point that it dwarfing the Gods of Destruction, Angels, Harmony Gods and even the Omni-King candidates in power and can instantly erase any multiverse with their power. Their powers range from Nigh-Omnipotence to Omnipotence and are seen as the Gods of the Omni-Universe. * Goku/Da'at (Leader) * Batala * Elohim * Michael/Goten * Zeus * Metatron * Zeno * Olorun * Brahma * Gabriel * Odin * Juno * Amun-Ra/Ra * Izanagi * Poseidon * Uriel * Amaterasu * Bleuberi/Gaia * Raphael * Susanoo * Tsukuyomi * Hope * Fused Zamasu (Alternate Timeline) * Vegito/Infinite * Grim Reaper * Jupiter Omni-King Candidates These are the third most powerful and weakest variations of the Omni-King hierarchy. While officially not Omni-Kings, the Omni-King candidates are still infinitely extremely powerful beings as they possess the same abilities as an Omni-King but not as potent or powerful. Their power are seen as infinitely tremendous, dwarfing even the Gods of Destruction, Angels and the Harmony Gods. Their powers are Nigh-Omnipotence and are seen as one of the most powerful gods in existence. However their powers can reach to the range of Omnipotence. * Shido Itsuka/Nazareth (Leader) * Raphael (Formerly) * Raziel * Thor * Hercules * Gabriella * Inti * Unmei * Divine * Gohan/Gilgamesh * Vegeta/Prime * Broly * Dogma * Sophia * Jiren Former Omni-Kings This variation of the Omni-King hierarchy are former Omni-Kings and Omni-King Candidates. These are Omni-Kings that have been removed from their position either through death, resignation or disgraced by their fellow Omni-Kings. While no longer Omni-Kings, They still have access to their powers and can be enemies to their former allies. * Lucifer * Leviathan * Neos * Viracocha * Gilgamesh * Samael (Omni-King Candidate) Category:Events Category:Gods Category:Omni-King Category:Protagonists Category:Characters